Not Now, but Soon
by Cherry Grenadine
Summary: You always have to pay your debt. And Rowena is about to learn you can't run forever. A "Perfect Stranger" fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"**Paying the Piper"**

**By Loup Garou**

Disclaimer: No, Perfect Stranger is not mine.

The icy dread was making it harder and harder to breath. She could even get in a proper breath. Her chest was so tight and restricting. Lungs begged for oxygen that could not be delivered. Instead of catching her breath, she drowned more in herself.

That feeling. The feeling you get when you know you're in trouble; when you know you're caught and there's no way out. It was the worst feeling in the world. Hope was lost, and things felt as if they would never be right again. Even though despite the feeling at the time they tend to work out in the end... But this wouldn't. She really had reached the end of her line. Like a cat who had lost all it's nine lives. No redemption. No saving grace. Grace... How she hated that word.

Her lips trembled, but no words could come out. Weakening lungs could do little for her, let alone suppose air for actual words. No, not a sound. Not even a whimper. Just silent tears falling down her high cheekbones. She screwed up. She screwed up big time... In fact, it didn't even give justice to just how bad things were. She was caught! Caught in a corner, and no twisting or turning could get her out.

There was a voice droning on and on, but paid little attention. Very little attention even though the voice now had control of her and her future. The voice knew too much. It had figured everything out, and recited back to her all the events that led up to this point. Her stomach... It heaved; threatening to dispose of everything that was in it. But she swallowed it, the growing bile. On auto-pilot she was following the voice around. Still not hearing, and feeling very little. At one point she was sure she had curled herself into a ball while resting her head on the voice's lap as it went on about her "carefully" laid plan. The plan that failed. She didn't notice how her body started to tremble, or how the voice now paused every now and then as if to assess her. There was little to be done though. Very little. She was becoming catatonic and ill with how things were turning out. It was the end. It was the end. It was the end. Oh god... Her stomach heaved again.

And the voice went on.

It was moving away from her, having sat her up and moved off the couch. She followed wordlessly. Soundlessly. Even without hearing, she could tell the voice was winding down. It was almost through with it's little speech. The one she hadn't heard a word off.

They were now in the kitchen, her and the voice. She was vaguely aware that it was silent for a bit as if waiting for her response, but she couldn't even muster a at the voice. Instead she leaned against the sink looking out the window above it. Her fingers were clutching the sink's edge in a fiercely tight grip. The warm color of her skin was turning white from the strain.

"Ro?"

The voice was calling her, but she was so far away. It was just a muffled inquiry in her head. Yet her head and vision tilted down to the counter top. To the left of the sink. It was long and shiny. The blade polished and sharpened to perfection.

"Ro?"

She still wasn't responding. The voice was curious as to what she was thinking or doing. It couldn't see beyond her back. Her hands were momentarily hidden. Oh... The knife. Use it to fix this problem. This would be the last problem before she could life a peaceful life. The life she's always wanted. The left hand began inching along the Formica counter top towards the black handle of the stainless steel blade.

"Rowena!"

It urged her faster, and her fingers were curled around the black plastic faster than an eye blink. Freedom. Do it for the freedom. She whirled around, the knife already held up in the air. Her face held fury, but also a trace of sadness and regret. But what other choice did she have?

The voice saw her turn quickly, and saw that her hand held a chopping knife. It was aimed at its heart, but the voice refused to die. This was a game that it had won. The voice's hand flew up and with little effort caught the distraught female's wrist in a vice-like grip. She could do nothing to actually fight him... For though upset, deep down she didn't want to.

"Drop it," the voice ordered with a slight hint of menace.

"Miles..." Pleaded her soft voice. Weakened by her panicked breathing and tiredness with this whole situation. Yet she didn't resist anymore. She let the knife fall from her limp hand. It clattered on the floor and became harmless.

Miles, the voice, stared at the trembling creature before him. Her eyes were half wild with fear. She truly was a cornered cat, with dilated eyes and a shaking frame. And still utterly beautiful. Never had he wanted her more. Now there was nothing there to stop him. She was his to do as he pleased, for she was not trapped in debt with him. For him to keep his lips sealed would take so much from her part. He knew it, and she knew it. Perhaps that's why her slim body quaked so. Freedom was forfeit now.

"So fucking beautiful. I've waited so long for this..." He didn't seem so mad anymore. Not at all perturbed by her recent attempt on his life. He doubted she would really try that again. There were more silent tears leaking from under heavy lashes as she had closed her eyes. Probably to block out her growing fear and anxiety.

Her voice had left her again. She was stock still as he examined her like he had done so many times in the past. But this time, unlike others, she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't even tug her hand from his tight grasp. Eyes remained closed since she wanted to see none of this. Didn't want to see a thing. Not the way his eyes devoured her with lust and secret planning, that wicked smile...

"Please, let me go," she managed to whimper. Eyes remained tightly shut. She certainly was asking for more than just her hand back.

Miles scoffed as he noticed what she was asking for as well.

"Can't do that, Ro. You owe me. You owe me a lot."

It was the answer she was afraid of. He didn't release her wrist, but he did drop their hands down to in between them. Far from the cute hand holding of people in puppy love. Far from it. She worried her lip with her teeth. Biting hard enough to leave marks, and a bit more pressure off from drawing blood. This suppressed the first noise of her crying. A sob that she had been holding this whole time. Rowena tried to swallow it back, but it became a painful lump in her throat. Which wasn't any better than letting it out. Her fact was salty and damp, but the tears kept coming. Eventually they would run out, and her already exhausted body would collapse. Tragically she wouldn't be able to sleep forever. Tragically none of this was a dream.

Miles was tugging her. Towards the living room no doubt. Having pulled back into herself, Rowena followed mutely. Again no protest. Miles sat on the couch, and gave her no room to protest as he tugged her down beside him.

She sat stiffly. It was quite obvious their friendship was dissolved, and sitting with him only made things harder to bare. All these years he's had a crush on her, and now she was for his disposal. Wait... No, not a crush. An obsession. One that grew everyday that he spent in her presence. Ugh, that retching feeling was back. Her best friend was now her worst enemy. So long ago she decided she couldn't return his affections, but now what could she do?

Die. She could die. More specifically, kill herself. That knife was good for her too. Or that leftover Belladonna... To just die would end all this. It's been going on too long. Way before Miles was even involved. Since she was a child her life has been a big game, and now when she thought she had reached the end and victory, she realized it was a different type of end. She should run. Bolt away from all this. And then deal her own fate, but a hand was still holding her wrist securely. Every now and again it would squeeze it, causing a small twinge of pain to flare up. She tugged back a bit, trying to give the not so subtle hint to let go. It did nothing. He wasn't going to.

Actually, instead, he leaned forward. His body turn towards her as much as possible on the couch without pulling his leg up. And she sat in the same fashion next to him. Though minus any intention of leaning closer than she already was.

"Ro, you don't know how much I've wanted to over the years. God, you're so fucking amazing," it was almost as if he were still in shock and afraid to make a move. The hand that didn't clutch at her wrist came up and stroked along her cheekbone. It wiped away left over salty tears that began to dry. She hadn't realized she wasn't crying anymore. Didn't mean she felt any better. Didn't mean she didn't feel like vomiting this very moment.

"That's nothing new, Miles," she snapped. The tone was bitter and acidic. It was quite clear she didn't appreciate a single thing from this. And that's when the first order came...

"Watch yourself. I own you now, and you better watch your mouth and tone."

Rowena didn't say a thing, but averted her eyes and stared off angrily to the corner of the room. This didn't suit Miles either. He roughly grabbed her chin and jerked her head back his way. Dark eyes snapped on him, as he just smiled in what Rowena would call a malicious fashion.

Now he didn't hesitate. With a tight grip on her chin, he was leaning in closer, obviously wanting a kiss. She started to tremble again. There was no more reservation as he locked lips with her. He didn't care of her aching fear, and he only pushed more with the needy kiss. It sucked what little breath she had in her away. It was hot and wet, not on her part, but his. She was frozen and unresponsive as Miles went on like this for a few long moments. But then he paused, realizing he wasn't getting a response from his prize. It annoyed him to say the least, but would be easily solved. He had barely pulled back before, but now he was back with a vengeance. Teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. Hard. Hard enough that blood would mingle in soon. Nonetheless, it had its desired effect. Rowena gasped, effectively opening her mouth. It allowed his warm tongue to slip in to taste her.

To him, she was very sweet with just a hint of tang. Of course that could be the bit of blood that now mixed with their saliva. But he found it delicious. Addictive. He wanted more. He wanted to taste all of her, but she was going limp in his arms. Finally he released her wrist, only to place it behind her head. Entwining his fingers with her soft wavy hair. He held tightly, causing, yet again more pain. Right now, it didn't matter. For years he's wanted this. The pink tongue explored every corner of the weakening girl's mouth. He felt a vibration between their lips, and it took him a moment to realize he was moaning softly. The heat was practically burning him. God, he wanted this so bad. The arousal was intense, mind blowing even before the first orgasm. It would be so good when the time came. It would be so good when he fucked her. So very good.

Her senses were failing and she was becoming faint. It was unsure if it was because of the breath-taking kiss or the building stress on her system. But whatever it was, the girl felt like she could sleep forever. Eyes had already dropped shut, even as lips continued to ravage her own. Even has the taste of her own blood filled her mouth. Her tongue remained immobile. She did nothing but let the other tongue explore her mouth, leaving traces of its own taste. He tasted like the wine he had been drinking earlier and something else. Something much deeper and masculine. To her chagrin, it wasn't a bad taste either. Just so unwanted. It was like poison on her tongue. Deep, romantic poison. Yet, she was still fading. Blackness was calling to her. And now that it did, she realized she was afraid to answer. Afraid to leave herself even more exposed with her captor. Still, she couldn't help it. Couldn't stop it. It was consuming her like the kiss. Hands were now supporting her up, but those hands turned to clouds and she finally went under. She finally passed out from mental exhaustion and stress.

No sooner then when she truly was out of it, did the kiss stop.

Miles was not upset. Far from it. Things had just begun. It could only get better from her. For now, he would let her sleep. Albeit, all the energy in the world wasn't going to save her from what was to come. Her life sentence would be a long, and if she was good, pleasurable one. If not... Well, we all know how that goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Rape/sex scene ahead.**

"No Returns, No Refunds"

By Loup Garou

She woke up warm and comfortable, but still tired. Very tired. Tired enough that her eyes could barely open, and when she finally managed it, they were blurry and disoriented. Despite her naturally 20-20 vision. The urge to fall back asleep was strong, but something told her it wasn't the best of ideas.

Rowena was in her own bed. Alone and unharmed. As if none of the prior events had happened. Like they were one nasty dream. Yet, she knew they weren't. They couldn't be. Everything had been so real, and even now she felt the pit of her stomach dropping out. She was far from in the safe zone. In fact, it had only just begun.

Shoving back the covers of her plush bed, Rowena threw herself around so that her toes could graze the chilled hard wood floor. It sent a violent tremor up her spine. Or maybe it was that dread again. Looking towards her bedroom door, she realized it shut completely. Oh what would she find once she opened it? For she knew she couldn't stay holed up here forever. He would come and get her eventually... To do who knows what. Ro knew what he wanted, yet couldn't figure out what would happen. Lazily her vision was drifting around her room. Finally resting on the balcony's doors. All she had to do was fling them open and dive over the ledge. She'd be gone before he even realized. It would be a long fall. One that would surely kill. It would definitely be over.

But... She couldn't. Rowena was never one to give up. Never. She was a determined girl her refused to lose. What could be done now though? There was no way to change the way things were now... Not unless she could manage to kill him. Kill him and perhaps move. To start a new life without strings or the constant need to look over your shoulder. But how?

Ro realized she couldn't just plunge a knife into him. He'd be half expecting it, and might now trust her with anything sharp as long as he has her. Perhaps she should play on his weakness. Fingers fisted the sheets surrounding her... What was his weakness?

Oh yea... Her. Maybe playing her cards right would get her enough trust to actually hurt him. Eliminate him. That's the best she could do right now. Just bid her time for the perfect moment. A spark of her old adrenaline over these sort of risky situations came back. To herself, Ro smiled.

She hoisted herself from her rumpled bed, and with a bit more confidence than before, walked over to the bedroom's door. Her bare feet shuffled on the cold floor, and quickly adjusted to the new temperature.

Yanking the door open, she finally realized the noise coming from the living room. It was laughter. Not Miles', but the TV's. The sound was nonetheless so out of place in the current situation. Rowena paused, and actually gave a look of confusion. She couldn't be seen yet, nor could she see. Only the flash of the TV's colors and illumination in the darkness of her apartment. She was unsure if he was awake or perhaps passed out on her couch. No doubt he drank a bottle or two of her wine. Miles was always a heavy drinker.

There was a familiar laugh followed by a knee slap. Ok, he was not asleep, and obviously enjoying whatever comedy show it was. Rowena sighed silently, but finally continued to walk forward. She exited the dark hallway, and came right into Miles' line of sight since she was to the left, his right, of the TV.

At first, she was sure he hadn't seen her. After all it would be hard to spot a dark figure when your eyes have gotten use to the brightness of a big screen TV. It didn't last long, however. He gave another gleeful laugh. Ro could see his pale face was turning red with amusement. It trickled down to just snorts.

"Hey Ro, glad you're up. You gotta watch this!" He hadn't even taken his eyes away from the screen. He could just sense her. His hand patted the spot next to him, and like a puppy she slowly walked over. She took the seat with no protest, but didn't relax into it. That is until she didn't have a choice. Miles draped his arm over her shoulder, effectively pulling her back to recline very close to him. Practically lying on his chest. Trying to fit her new role, she once again didn't protest. She even tried her best to relax into it. It was actually an easy task. More than likely do to the fact that she was still sleepy. Suddenly a bottle waved in her face in offer. Uh huh, he did get into her wine. Glancing at the label, she realized it was a good one too. Damnit...

After the bottle nudge her shoulder, she took it. It was about half empty. She thew it back. Drinking deeply from it's long neck. She chugged down a few mouthfuls. It would be good if she got a buzz. It would be good if she was buzzed forever.

Miles too the bottle back, and Rowena finally took note of what was playing. Ah... The Chappelle show. Something that appeared so innocent in a predicament like this. Miles continued laughing, thoroughly enjoying himself without a care in the world.

And she hated him for it. Since the beginning of the Harrison Hill deal, Miles had become more obvious with his flirting and come-on's. Anyone who was around them could tell he had a unrequited crush on her. Possible something much deeper than that. She played it off. Only treated him as a good friend, but he just grew in his boldness. And now he sat beside her. His arm holding her close in a possessive manner. Even as he watched TV, Ro knew he was keep sharp attention on her.

"Aw, you don't find it funny?" He quipped playfully at her. Her shoulder received a light squeeze to encourage a reaction.

"Humor is far from my mind right now," she stated simply. Miles said nothing more for the rest of the show. She watched mutely, fearing the show's end. The end meant he'd be focusing all his attention on her.

It cut to the credits and then commercials. Miles shifted from his position, and Rowena noticed it was to face her better. In his hand was that emptying wine bottle. Not only containing about a fourth of its liquid. He held it up for her to take it. She gladly accepted it, deciding to finish it off herself. She needed it. She was chugging it again. Her empty stomach protested, but she paid no mind. Just let it burn down your throat... He waited patiently for her to finish, and it took her only a matter of a minute. She could drink all she wanted, but she'd never escape. Ro leaned forward and set the now empty bottle on the coffee table. Ok... Let's begin. Far from ready, but what chose did she have?

He started by trailing his fingers along her soft and full lips. Feeling their silk texture and thinking about putting his own to them. Miles liked how she passed out when they kissed. He wanted to suck the breath from her every time. He wanted her to be dazed and lustful. Though the second part would be hard to come by. God... Waited so long. Years. Just for this moment. His pants were tightening with the mere thought. He had to make her his officially. He needed to dominate her and make her cry. Hopefully a cry begging for more or from overwhelming pleasure. But, he was no dummy. He knew he wouldn't be getting much of that this first time with her. Shit, the girl probably hated him with a passion. He didn't care. Didn't give a rat's ass. Let her fume. It would do nothing. It would change nothing. Fucking pants were too tight now. Far from enough room to tent. He had to have her soon or end up painfully aroused for the rest of the night. Yet the girl next to him did little when it came to interaction. She was just a doll.

"You need a bit more wine, Ro." There was no room for argument. He stood, pulling her up with him. His arm slid around her waist, and Miles went into the kitchen.

She had to agree, she did need more wine. Lots and lots of wine. Let her become a stumbling mess, and let's hope she didn't remember a thing in the morning.

Now in the kitchen, she glanced at the clock. 1:35 AM... She had slept the whole day away... Or at least she though it was only the day. Not more than one day could have gone by, right? It was a stupid question to ask, so she said nothing. Miles pulled a random bottle from her liquor cabinet. It turned out not to be wine, but tequila. Didn't matter much though. It would do the trick just fine. She took the bottle from him, and twisted off the cap. And needless to say, she chugged a few gulps of that down too. This one gave a strong kick to her stomach, and she stopped before she had the urge to actually spew. She rested the bottle on the counter. Also her hands braced themselves there as well. Her head hung down, and Ro shivered. The alcohol this time.

Miles had only released her for a moment, but came back up behind her. He wasted no time in letting his hands start roaming. It was starting at her hips, but slowly moved to cup her ass and squeeze. Rowena froze. It was now. The ball really was going to start to roll. The hands kept exploring. Up her back to her shoulders, across her flat stomach, down close to in between her legs, and back up to cup her breast. All through the simple tank and PJ bottoms she wore. Her breath caught in her through as she felt the hands focusing on her breast and massaging. Massaging and giving the barest of pinches to the nipples, which slowly hardened into tight buds. He moaned behind her while pressing his front against her backside. She felt his erection brushing her ass. This caused another shudder, but not an anticipating one.

"I need this more than you'll ever know, Ro." And with that he was ripping off her pant bottoms and sliding his hands under her shirt. It was then that it dawned on her that he had dressed her and put her into bed... She hadn't been wearing what she had now when she passed out. She had no underwear on. Miles had dressed her in her faint and had down who knew what else. It made her eyes water, but things were about to get much worse. Her pants her now around her ankles, the chilled air was breezing across her ass... Along with those roaming hands. There was a sharp sting, and it took her a moment to realize he had spanked her. Her mind was already drifting away... To those other times when she was younger and there hands roaming over her body then too. Another hard slap. This time she heard the noise echo around the spacious and dark kitchen.

He as shoving her forward, but bend over the counter top. Like some bitch in heat. She began to resist at this. Her hands were pushing her up so she wouldn't feel that trapped sensation.

"Aw, suddenly so resistant? Don't make this hard on yourself. Be a good girl, and bend over!" Miles shoved her hard down, and left his right hand placed firmly on her upper back. Yet she was still resisting all of this. Rowena began to whimper and shove back harder.

"Stop it, Ro! You're only making this harder on yourself... You're only making me harder," he whispered roughly. She could hear the need in his voice... He was getting to the point were he wouldn't be using words anymore. She panicked. With a cry out, she was shoving from the counter, trying to push the heavy male body off her own. She succeeded. In getting off the counter, but nothing more. Miles was becoming enraged at her defiance, and a growl rumbled in his throat. His hand flew up quickly. A fistful of hair was grabbed, while his other hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this, Ro! Last warning!"

But she didn't listen, she continued to cry out and struggle. He was thoroughly done with this part of the game. His desire was clouding his judgment and his impatience was almost tangible. He didn't waste a second. Jerking her back by her hair, Miles slammed her head forward... It made a solid thunk against the counter top. A heavy, solid thunk. Rowena instantly went limp. There was no for here to react, and the blow to the head left her dazed, but not completely unconscious. The girl sagged down as Miles hands loosened on her. It didn't stop his assault though. He let her fall over, and took not a trickle of blood oozing from her forehead. His punishment had been quick a precise, and he actually felt little remorse for the move he just made. In time she'd learn she couldn't do stuff like that. That she had to listen or she'd get her.

From the floor she groaned. Her head throbbed with a sudden headache. In truth, she hadn't known what hit her. Or what she hit for that matter. She just felt the cold tiles under her body. Her vision was blurry, but she felt a warm wetness sliding down her cheek. And then something warm and heavy was leaning on her. In her fog she didn't realize Miles was now back on her, and unzipping his pants in haste.

"You still awake, Ro? You know you didn't leave me a choice..." His words were hurried as he pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. He was kneeling above her. So ready. Ready to claim her. But first...

"Up on your knees... Come on.." He was tugging her up to a hands and knees position... Like a dog. Still she obeyed. To dazed and confused to do otherwise. The blood now trailed down to the corner of her mouth. She could taste her own blood again. Coppery and sticky.

Now's the moment. The body was for his taking. Her ass was bare and vulnerable. Her privates on display only for him. He could smell her, a sweet, heady scent. Sadly, missing arousal. His need was more important at the moment. Maybe he would have cared more if his mind was cleared. But... It wasn't. Far from it. He set his freed member right in the path to enter into her. He could feel her hands and arms wobbling. No doubt her strength was dimming. He'd have to be quick about it... No problem.

Without further thought, Miles plunged into Rowena. It was a merciless act considering her passage was barely moist. In fact it only kept him from chaffing; it didn't little for the victim. The scream she emitted was an agonized called that was cut short by his hand clamping over her mouth. It squelched the sound, but didn't eliminate it. Hot tears were pouring down her pretty face, mixing with the blood already there. He only cut off her noise to avoid waking the neighbors, otherwise he didn't pause. He started pounding into her with fast, hard strokes. It wasn't about enjoying the art of love making. It was about fulfilling the need. It had to be filled before anything else could happen. He just wanted completion.

He was jack hammering her. Each push caused Rowena to cry or whimper with her eyes held tightly shut, and fat tears squeezing through. She'd never been raped, not even those times when she was little. The pain was a burning one. The only lubrication was the pre-cum Miles began to leak in her. He was moaning in pleasure, and approaching his end. Ro couldn't hold up any longer as she let her arms collapse. He paid her no mind, and only tightened his grip on her hips. He was holding them up practically by himself. It seemed like forever, it really did. Though it was only a matter of minutes.

"So good... So good... Rowena, I'm going to cum..." He was mumbling mostly to himself, even with saying her name. And then she felt it. A burning heat filling her loins. It irritated her already damaged insides. She sniffled as she determined he was ejaculating. He was growling again, and hold her hips tighter than before. He was paused as he left his mark in her, but pistoned his hips a bit to ride out the sensation. Finishing, he let her go. Ro fell over on her own. She was already slipping into the darkness again. In the background there was the faint laughter from Miles. He'd won, hadn't he?

No matter... Rowena fell into the darkness once again.

Miles watched her battered body. Now that he filled his desire he felt a twinge of regret for having to hurt her... Even though he wasn't saying, he did want her to be happy with him. Eventually.

Vaguely he wonder if it was a good idea to let her sleep after hitting her head so hard...

R&R please! 33 And thank you, Maria.


End file.
